1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a high response speed and provides high display quality.
Currently, organic light emitting displays are mainly used for small portable devices (or small apparatus) such as mobile telephones. Because the small portable devices are carried and used by a user, the portable devices are generally driven by relatively small batteries or other limited portable power sources. Therefore, research on reducing the power consumption of the organic light emitting display used for a small portable device is ongoing.